Corinne Macintyre
Corinne Macintyre is a cultural correspondent for the Alliance Tribune. In 3305, she reported on the Alliance Festival of Culture. Timeline 06 SEP 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its final week with a celebration of food and drink on the planet Birmingham in the Diso system. Corinne Macintyre, culture correspondent for the Alliance Tribune, reported: "City streets are lined with stalls offering a wide range of food. Dishes range from humble, home-cooked recipes using local speciality Diso Ma Corn, to delicacies such as baked greebles. Drink connoisseurs have sampled everything from Ethgreze Tea Buds to Leestian Evil Juice, while a multi-storey cocktail bar sponsored by distillers of Lavian Brandy has attracted revellers. Despite some companies experiencing difficulty sourcing ingredients, following lower than expected harvests in some systems, this event has been enjoyed by millions of hungry visitors." To mark the conclusion of the seven-week festival, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon made this announcement: "I'd like to offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who helped make the Alliance Festival of Culture a grand success. We’ve enjoyed amazing artwork, heard beautiful music and experienced great theatre in recent weeks, much to our delight. I have been reminded just how diverse and colourful the Alliance's shared cultures can be. Artists and creatives across the galaxy are invited to make the Alliance their home and further enrich this vibrant society."GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Celebrates Finale 10 AUG 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture enters its third week with a massive music festival in the Phekda system drawing thousands of attendees. Organisers are calling the event 'the greatest gig in the galaxy'. Corinne Macintyre, cultural correspondent for The Alliance Tribune, reported: "The programme is certainly diverse, encompassing everything from megastars like Spectacular Nemesis and Jade Graceland to up-and-comers such as The Lasting Hold. Meanwhile, for those whose knowledge of contemporary music stops with Mahler, the Topaz Philharmonic is one of several orchestras performing this week. But the big news is that legendary singer-songwriter Xiona is coming out of retirement for a special one-off performance." The Alliance Festival of Culture will continue for a further four weeks.GalNet: The Greatest Gig in the Galaxy 03 AUG 3305 *The Leesti system played host to the second week of the Alliance Festival of Culture, where a new film production has caused minor controversy. The Alliance Tribune's cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre offered these details: "A grand celebration of cinematic art took place at George Lucas station, featuring a wide range of traditional and interactive media from dozens of systems. The talking point was undoubtedly 'Unity', a historical drama from award-winning director Hal Raskin. It portrays Alliance founders Mic Turner and Meredith Argent as rivals who faked their romance to rally political support. More traditionalist audiences – and not a few critics – took issue with the suggestion that the couple’s love was fraudulent, while others applauded it as bold and challenging. But this lively debate did nothing to dampen spirits at the event, which drew appreciative crowds." The Alliance Festival of Culture is scheduled to continue over the next five weeks.GalNet: Controversy at Film Festival 27 JUL 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced the start of the Alliance Festival of Culture, a series of events taking place across seven systems. The Alliance Tribune's cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre provided a summary of the festival: "This seven-week tour of Alliance space will begin at the Fine Art Emporium on Lave. We have been promised that a wide range of artistic achievements, entertainment and history will be highlighted. Naturally, the Tribune will be offering in-depth coverage over the course of the festival." The prime minister was visibly pleased to introduce the Alliance Festival of Culture, describing it as "a celebration to lift citizens' spirits in these challenging times". It has been speculated that Mahon is hoping to move forward from the recent political scandals involving Gibson Kincaid. The centrepiece of the opening ceremony was a tribute to Megan Madigan, widely considered one of the most significant visual artists of the late 33rd Century. Her most famous work, titled 'Penance Street', was tragically lost in transit sixty years ago. The much-loved painting was honoured by modern reinterpretations from dozens of Lave's finest artists.GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Begins References